Checks and other negotiable instruments are used between people and/or companies many times a day to complete financial transactions. In some instances, the check will have a duplicate version such that each party to the transaction will have a record of the transaction details. A large amount of time and cost is devoted to making safe checks and duplicates. Every check has to contain some personalized information to associate to the drafter of the check. The personalization adds to the overall printing task and can result in a number of steps to the production of books of personalized checks with duplicate blanks. There is a need in the art for a better way to make duplicates which reduces overall production time and cost.